A Small Mercy
by VFSNAKE
Summary: An AU on what would have happened if Ahsoka wasn't killed by Anakin during the sacking of the Jedi Temple. How she changed everything! Hope you like it. ENJOY!


A Small Mercy

From the moment she was thrust into the Clone Wars, Ahsoka Tano had loved being the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker: The Chosen One, and never doubted his actions were for the greater good. Every time he was called upon to go into battle on the front lines of war, Anakin did so with the intent of ending the war sooner, faster, and with the death toll for the Republic being minimal.

And he didn't disappoint you when the Jedi Knight spoke of did his assigned job.

Well...okay maybe he did disappoint, but only from a certain point of view and even then it was mostly the Jedi Council that were cautious of Anakin. It was like they feared him on some kind of level. That if they let down their guard for a few seconds, Anakin would lash out like an animal, and strike a lethal blow.

Ahsoka didn't believe he would. At least not without reason or justification.

Then the fall of the Jedi came and everything changed.

Ahsoka had been at the Jedi Temple. Had protected the younglings from being killed by the Clone Troopers led by her own Master of all people after Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side. When he stopped a few feet from her, Ahsoka did not want to fight him, as she had always cared about the man, and knew he could sense it through the Force.

"Please Master. Please don't do this to me. I don't want to fight you," said Ahsoka, as she had her Lightsaber blades drawn, and went into a defensive stance.

"Nor I you Snips. But I must do what I must," said Anakin now given the name Darth Vader by his new Master.

"We don't have to fight. Search your feelings Master. Listen to the Force. What does your heart tell you?" said Ahsoka seeing Anakin's eyes wide slightly for some reason.

_Will I ever see you again?_

_What does your heart tell you?_

It was then Ahsoka felt something in Anakin shift slightly, away from the Dark Side, and yet he remained within its grasp. She didn't understand what had made the shift, but it was through that moment in time, Anakin had granted her the small mercy, and granted the woman the means to escape from the Jedi Temple. Anakin told his former Padawan to leave Coruscant immediately while keeping the knowledge of being a Jedi to herself and find a safe place to hide from him.

Sadly, the safest place Ahsoka could go at the time was to Anakin's secret wife, and that was after the fallen Jedi had left on his mission to kill the Separatist Leaders on planet Mustafar. She had remained hidden from Obi-wan when the Jedi Knight came, telling Padme about Anakin's fall, and how the Chancellor was really the Sith Lord the Jedi had been looking for this whole time. Ahsoka wanted to stop Obi-wan from causing Padme further harm since the woman pregnant and the stress wasn't healthy for the Senator. However, Ahsoka knew there was more to it then Obi-wan telling Padme what Anakin had done, and it froze the young Jedi's heart hearing Obi-wan's own way of admitting he was going to kill Anakin. Padme refused to tell him where Anakin was going of course, but Ahsoka knew that wouldn't stop him from finding out, and knew such an act could cause more harm then good.

So after awhile, Padme prepared her ship with Ahsoka on board ahead of the woman so not to be discovered, and used the Force to mask her presence so the newly crowned Emperor of the newly made Galactic Empire didn't sense her. She also knew that if Obi-wan snuck on board, he would sense her too, and Ahsoka didn't want the Jedi Master to know of her presence just yet.

When Padme arrived on Mustafar to confront her husband, Ahsoka was there to comfort the woman briefly before the two of them made their way down the ramp to confront Anakin Skywalker. At first, Anakin seemed calm, happy even, and his old Jedi self that Ahsoka had come to love in her own way. However, it changed at the mention of Obi-wan, and Ahsoka could sense the Dark Side swelling in him like bubble expanding to the point where the slightest prick from the outside could cause it to explode.

It came in the form of Obi-wan Kenobi standing at the height of the ramp, looking down at Anakin with his hands on his hips, as he looked at the man with the face of a parent wanting to scold their child, and saw the rage building in the young man's eyes. Anakin's face twisted in fury, accused Padme of lying to him, and bringing Obi-wan with her to kill him. Accused Ahsoka of hiding him on the ship, betraying all that he had done for his Padawan, and the mercy he had shown at the Jedi Temple.

For her part, Ahsoka cursed herself in not doing more to stop Obi-wan, but had ignored the Jedi Master in the hopes of reaching Anakin before things spun out of control, and only now did she realize it had done just that. Another thing Ahsoka had been able to do was block her former Master's rage induced attack on Padme by using her powers of the Force to negate him. However, in doing so she had caused Anakin to focus on her, and Ahsoka was knocked back violently by a Force Push before Padme continued to plead with him to stop this.

However, Obi-wan had moved in front of her, and further made things more heated when Anakin accused his old Master of trying to steal his wife from him. Obi-wan tried to say otherwise, but Anakin was to enraged to listen, as he saw the Jedi Master getting ready to fight him, and Padme moved away from them both to help Ahsoka stand up.

"Only a Sith deals in absolute. I will do what I must," said Obi-wan having readied his Lightsaber for battle.

"You will try!" said Anakin before the sound of Obi-wan Lightsaber igniting was heard and the two did battle with new Dark Lord of the Sith leaping into the air towards his former Master with his own Lightsaber ready.

By the time Ahsoka could properly stand, she saw the two fighting viciously like she had never seen in all her years with the two, and saw Anakin aggressively forcing Obi-wan into the Separatists base. Ahsoka knew she had to do something or else all she had left in the Galaxy would be lost to her. Telling Padme to get back on the ship where it was safe, the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker went in pursuit of her former Master to find a way to stop everything from become worse of then they already were now!

The two dueling warriors had moved much faster then she had anticipated through the base, as the shields surrounding the more dangerous areas had been deactivated, and the section they were now in was being consumed in lava. Ahsoka made her way to them by following the path of the river of lava the two were doing only a few feet above and soon saw Obi-wan leap away from Anakin to take the high ground.

"Its over Anakin! I have the high ground," said Obi-wan, but to Anakin, and even Ahsoka it was like the words were bait for a much bigger trap.

"You underestimate my power!" said Anakin, as he was now preparing himself to take the high ground from Obi-wan, and Ahsoka could see what was going to happen.

"Don't try it," said Obi-wan, but even when spoken, Ahsoka knew he was just baiting Anakin to do just that, and was readying his Lightsaber to respond.

Ahsoka didn't know why she acted in the manner she did, but the Force screamed out for her to save Anakin from his impending doom, and acting on the Will of the Force the young Jedi threw one of her Lightsabers at Obi-wan. The blade piercing him through the back before he could raise his blade against Anakin while the man was in midair, and saw the young Sith Lord land behind his former Master. Pulling out Ahsoka's Lightsaber from Obi-wan's body, the former Jedi Knight kicked the dead man's body into the lava river to be removed from the Galaxy.

"Master?" said Ahsoka cautiously, as she walked over to him, and he stared at Obi-wan burning body hit the lave before turning to face her.

Again the Force shifted.

"It seems I was right to grant you that small mercy in sparing you at the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant," said Anakin, as he didn't look at her with yellowy Sith eyes, but the blue ones she had found captivating when they first met, and saw some of the old Anakin deep within the darkness that had manifested itself into becoming Darth Vader.

"I would never betray you Master. Padme would never betray you either. She had no idea Obi-wan was on board the ship," said Ahsoka though she didn't decided not to mention she knew of his presence.

"But you did," said Anakin knowing his former Padawan now Jedi Knight well enough to know her skills in detecting others was not rusty.

"She was under enough stress at it was with everything that's happened and with the baby on the way I thought...I thought...I...," said Ahsoka not really finding the words she knew wouldn't calm her Master's anger.

"I understand Ahsoka. You saved me from doing something extremely foolish. I see that now," said Anakin calmly while sensing her honesty regarding Obi-wan being on board Padme's ship.

"What are you going to do? What is to become of me?" said Ahsoka seeing Anakin's eyes flash slightly and yet sensed there was no hostility aimed at her or Padme.

"You are going to take Padme to Naboo. She is to stay with her family. I want you to stay with her and watch over our child until I return," said Anakin seeing Ahsoka nod and she took her Lightsaber from his hand.

"What about the Emperor?" said Ahsoka, as she saw Anakin's eyes narrow slightly, and felt the Dark Side rise within him once more.

He was Darth Vader once again.

"Leave him to me Snips. He'll be here soon. Go. Hurry! I'll contact you when things have settled down after what I'm about to do," said Vader seeing Ahsoka nod before she did the one thing that surprised the Dark Lord.

She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," said Ahsoka before kissing him on the cheek and running off to find Padme to tell her to take off.

Anakin watched her go before seeing Padme's ship take off soon after and sensing his wife's confusion in over everything that was going. Through the Force, he reassured her that things would change for the better, and that he was sorry for what he had tried to do. He sensed her shock, the sense of confusion mixed with doubt, but Ahsoka's presence had suddenly intervened to further solidify his words with her own, and the Togruta's actions helped repair the damage he'd caused.

Sensing the Emperor's arrival, Darth Vader walked towards the new Imperial Shuttle that landed on the landing bay opposite of Padme's, and found it ironic that was the case given the representation of the two individuals in his life that are close to him. Waiting for the Imperial Shuttle to fold all three of its wings into landing form, Darth Vader soon saw the Emperor walk out with his squad of Clone Troopers flanking him on either side while looking around for threats against his majesty.

"Lord Vader, I am pleased to see you are unharmed my Second-in-Command. I sensed you were in grave danger and came as fast as I could. I also sensed your old Master Obi-wan Kenobi is no more. Now that the Sith rule the Galaxy, we shall bring about a new age of power never before witnessed since the height of the past Sith Empire when the Sith numbered in thousands, and ruled over half the Galaxy. With you by my side Lord Vader, we will truly be unstoppable, and with the Jedi no longer in existence...," said the Emperor, as he was gloating now, and could no longer control himself in wanting to bask in the glory of a plan a thousand years in the making.

"Yes Master. However, there is one problem regarding your plan, and I feel it needs to be brought to your attention," said Darth Vader, as he had his Lightsaber concealed in his right hand shadowed behind his dark robes.

"Oh? And what is that Lord Vader?" said the Emperor with narrowed eyes.

"You being the Emperor," said Vader simply, as he moved faster then the Emperor could see, and took the elderly man's head clean off.

"Kill him!" said the Clone Trooper Command with the blaster rifles now were aimed at the Emperor's killer, but Darth Vader instantly took them out of the hands of the Clone Troopers, and stared at them all with cold eyes.

"Listen up! I am now the new Emperor of the Empire. You can either accept this or be destroyed. Decide!" said Vader, as he dropped the weapons at his feet, and saw them now looking at each other before saluting him.

"What are your orders Emperor Vader?" said the Clone Trooper Commander seeing no other alternative upon them.

"Prepare the shuttle for our return to Coruscant. We must return quickly to announce the death of the previous Emperor and take my rightful place on the throne," said Vader, as he saw the troopers nod, and pick up their weapons before following him up the ramp of the Imperial Shuttle.

(Naboo-Sometime Later)

Padme was in the hospital on Naboo, her presence there being extremely secretive, as only family members, and Ahsoka herself were aware of the woman's stay in a quiet wing of the building. Padme's family had been concerned with Ahsoka being involved with this whole pregnancy issue and even more when they learned _who_ the Father was. However, Padme had stood up for Ahsoka, and stated to her parents that she trusted the young Jedi Night with her life. That she wanted Ahsoka with her for this since Anakin was unable to at the moment.

In regards to Anakin, the man had taken the throne of the newly formed Empire, and was doing a surprising job running it so far. Granted, Palpatine was much better at dealing with the world politics then Anakin, but being an Emperor meant a lot of leeway was allowed, and thus the politicians had to wait on him. That they were under his thumb and corruption was _not_ going to be tolerated by them or else they would pay dearly.

The first order of business was using the spoils of the victory in the war against the Separatists being used to pay off the huge debt the Republic had. There was more then enough, plus the money from the leaders themselves provided a new form of wealth for the newly made Empire and Anakin had felt it was best used to provide for the people. Like he always wanted from the start. He had schools, hospital, and other important facilities being made on countless worlds that needed them the most after the brutal destruction the Clone Wars had brought to the Galaxy.

As for the Jedi themselves, they were scattered throughout the Galaxy, and currently unknown in their locations on the different worlds they were on. Anakin decided not to bother with them at the moment since he had to focus on other issues aside from them. Any physical traces of him being involved in the sacking of the Jedi Temple had been removed with the only real witness to the event being Ahsoka and all the recordings of him were erased. Anakin knew Obi-wan and possibly Master Yoda knew of his actions along with several other Jedi that escaped, but even then it made little difference. It was the Will of the Force that made Anakin do what had to be done and thus the Jedi were compelled to listen to its command.

When asked by the HoloNet Press what was to happen to the remaining Jedi, Anakin had stated that no further pursuit of the Jedi would continue, as they had suffered enough, and should be left to find their own purpose in life. If they chose to rebuild the Order, he had no problem with it, and would not oppose them in doing so _provided _they did not attack the Empire.

Anakin did this for several reasons, as one of them was to keep the heat of Ahsoka while on Naboo since Lightsabers would be a dead giveaway to her position in being a Jedi, and to make himself be the good guy in the eyes of the people. The Jedi themselves could not attack the newly established Empire without looking bad in the eyes of the Galaxy in the wake of its new Emperor's declaration of not pursing the Jedi after the previous one had spoken into doing the exact opposite.

"Its hard to imagine him running an Empire out of a fallen Republic," said Ahsoka, as she watched the HoloNet News further telling of _Emperor_ _Vader's_ greatness by declaring a new war would be fought against slavery. Calling it cruel, unnecessary, and planned to teach every single enslaver a valuable lesson in terms of treasuring life. Specifically their own by stating everyone involved in the slavery were going to the Spice Mines of Kessel where they would understand the cruelty they have brought upon others for the rest of their natural lives.

"Anakin is bringing about his version of peace throughout the Galaxy. While I do not approve of sacrificing democracy in electing a leader to running a galactic government, you cannot deny the results of him being in charge, and fixing the problems this war has created," said Padme, as she saw Ahsoka nod, and look at her with concern.

"How are you feeling? What about the babies?" said Ahsoka seeing Padme smiling and put a gentle hand on her belly.

"They are doing well. Its almost time for them be born. I just wish Anakin was here now instead on Coruscant," said Padme with sadness in her voice.

"SkyGuy wouldn't miss this. From what you told me, he was worried so much about your health after finding out about your pregnancy, and it was driving him insane. He'll move every planet in Galaxy that stands in his way just to get here," said Ahsoka, as she knew now why Anakin did what he did in siding with Palpatine, and how love made people do crazy things.

Like her siding with him even after the sacking of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

It was something the Jedi Order and its Masters could never understand.

"Hello Padme," said Bail surprising the two women when he entered the room with a small group of bodyguards armed with blaster pistols.

"Bail! How did you find me?" said Padme, as she knew it should have been impossible for the man to find her, and Ahsoka was instantly on guard.

"Master Yoda told me everything. After he sensed Obi-wan's death on Mustafar, he told me of your connection to Anakin, and with the signs of pregnancy it was simple to put all the facts into place," said Bail simply before the form of Master Yoda came into the room looking sternly at Ahsoka with disappointment in his eyes.

"Sad to see this is what you have become, I have Ahsoka. Because of you, Obi-wan died, and Darth Vader ruled an Empire he now has," said Master Yoda seeing the woman snarl at him.

"And if I hadn't, Obi-wan would have butchered Anakin, and left him to burn nearly to death. I saw the future Master Yoda. I saw what would have happened if I hadn't been there. Anakin would have suffered while being in a life support suit by Palpatine, as the twins would have been split up, and they would have been raised to _hate him_! What kind of life is that for children to grow up hating their own Father without even knowing he _is_ their Father?" said Ahsoka sensing Padme was surprised by this, as she was only told part of the future she had seen, and the pregnant woman now looked at Yoda to see he wasn't denying it.

"You would have done that to him? To my babies? You would have them despise their own _Father_!" said Padme seeing Yoda look at her now.

"Destroy the Sith they would have," said Yoda seeing Padme scowl at him.

"Without telling them? Ever! That's cruel Master Yoda. I thought Jedi were against such cruelty? Anakin always said Jedi were compassionate people. I guess he was wrong about that since you disapprove of love," said Padme seeing Yoda frown slightly at her.

"Love is an attachment, it is. Attachments are forbidden, the Jedi Code does," said Yoda seeing Ahsoka once again snarl at the green dwarf.

"Love should _never _be forbidden. Love is what makes us complete inside. Without it we are only half of what we could be!" said Ahsoka seeing Yoda look at her now and she could feel him trying to probe her mind.

Something she fought against using her mental shielding Anakin had taught to ensure the most private of thoughts were safe.

"Your feelings betray you, they do young Ahsoka. Sense the attachment I do. Love your Master, I sense in you," said Yoda while Padme seemed moderately surprised by this, but enough to let out a gasp, and accuse the other woman of that.

Lots of women had fallen in love with Anakin during the Clone Wars, as he was the hero of it, but only a select few had ever been able to say they had a place in his heart, and call it their own. Shimi Skywalker had originally been the only woman Anakin had loved, as she was his Mother, and yet that changed when Padme had arrived all those years ago. After Shimi died, Padme had filled the empty hole in Anakin's heart, and had kept the man sane despite everything that happened shortly after. When the war started, Anakin had been on the front lines, fighting continuously with no reprieve, and his Knighting only forced more pressure on him. If it wasn't for Padme and Obi-wan even to a certain extent, the man would have gone insane!

Even then Obi-wan was always having friction with his former Padawan and becoming more frequent with each continuous day of the war. Then Ahsoka came along, as the new Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, and help stabilize his already crazy life in order to help better control the rage the Jedi Council no doubt sensed in him.

Ahsoka was the third woman in Anakin's life, who had been allowed into his heart, and was able to reach him when everyone else could not. It was through Ahsoka's own love for her Master that Padme had been spared complications, it was through Ahsoka's love for her Master that he did not suffer at the hands of Obi-wan's blade, and then later under the cruel life support suit Palpatine would have placed him in.

"Had you and the others tried to understand emotions and attachments maybe the Jedi wouldn't be nearly wiped out," said Ahsoka seeing Yoda's eyes narrow at her.

"Blinded by your emotions young Ahsoka, I sense in you," said Yoda seeing the woman draw both Lightsabers and activate them.

"And you are blind to your own Master Yoda. All you really care about is hurting my Master for following the Will of the Force and the only way you can do it is by going after his innocent children," said Ahsoka, as she saw Bail's group of soldiers raise their weapons at her too, and while they were set for stun it would practically be lethal on a pregnant woman expecting twins right about now.

"A Sith he has become. A Sith _you_ will become should you stay loyal to your Master, you will young one," said Yoda seeing Ahsoka getting angrier at the accusation.

"If being a Sith means protecting Padme, the twins, and my Master...then I happily accept that title!" said Ahsoka before unleashing her power of the Force on the group by pushing them out of the room with the exception of Yoda before slamming the door shut with the locking system now engaged with the controls broken on both sides.

Now only someone powerful in the Force could open it now.

"Fallen so far you have young one. Breaks my heart it does," said Yoda seeing Ahsoka stay on the defensive to further protect Padme.

"Be silent! You don't have the emotional feelings to feel the way you claim to. All I see is a bitter old dwarf of a Jedi Master, who fails to realize the truth, and would sooner deny then accept it," said Ahsoka seeing Master Yoda look over at Padme seeing the woman also having a scornful look on her face aimed at him.

"Feel the same way, you do?" said Yoda seeing the pregnant woman nod.

"I do Master Yoda. Family is the only real thing Anakin ever wanted for himself. Desired even, in the deepest part of his heart, and the twins are going to make him happy. Would you be so cruel to take away his happiness? My happiness?" said Padme seeing Yoda let out a grumbling sound from his voice.

"Perhaps wrong we were to deny attachments, the Jedi have. Always in the best interest of the Galaxy, the Jedi tried to be," said Yoda before using the Force to raise the door only slightly to accommodate his height.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" said Ahsoka cautiously while remaining on guard.

"Into exile I will go. Much to learn about the Force, even I still have," said Yoda before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Master Yoda, I don't understand. You're going to let Padme have the babies and let them become Sith like their Father?" said Bail not understanding Yoda's reasoning.

"Be a true Sith, Skywalker will not become. Sith cannot love. Skywalker does however, does love. Love his family more then anything I sense in him. So long as the twins are with him, will their always be light in his heart I sense," said Yoda seeing Bail still not understanding this situation with the Skywalker family.

"But what about the Republic? The Jedi Order? We need them to rise again and restore our government back to its rightful place!" said Bail seeing Yoda shake his head.

"The Old Republic cannot be brought back for now, I sense. The support of most of the known Galaxy, Skywalker now has. One day, the Galactic Republic may return again once more. Always in motion, the future is. Ahsoka Tano proved this by interfering in Obi-wan's duel with Anakin and caused a powerful shift in the Force, she did. Let the Empire exist for now, we will. Fight the Empire only should it be required of us, it will be," said Yoda before walking away from Bail and his force.

Only to stand in front of the physical form Anakin Skywalker and staring into the eyes of Darth Vader.

"You have a lot of nerve coming after my family old dwarf," said Darth Vader, as he was about several seconds away from killing Yoda, and the others behind the old Jedi Master.

"No harm to your family, we have caused. Your apprentice's loyalty to you, impressive it is," said Yoda seeing Anakin's eyes narrow at him.

"Maybe now you'll see what power there is behind having attachments," said Anakin, as he saw Yoda look away in thought, and nod slightly.

"Something to consider while I am in exile, it will be," said Yoda before walking around Anakin while the Emperor eyed the dwarf leave, and head to the ship that would take him to his destination.

"I suggest you leave Bail. You and your little group here are not welcome," said Anakin seeing Bail and his men looking nervous now at being in the presence of this all powerful Sith Lord.

"Yes. I believe we've overstayed our welcome. May you have healthy children Emperor Vader," said Bail before leaving quickly with the others with him following close behind him knowing the Emperor could easily change his mind.

Seeing the door system was damaged, Anakin used to the Force to raise it, and walk into the room to see Ahsoka still on guard until she saw it was him while Padme smiling at seeing her husband here. Not that Anakin would miss this for anything, as he had left the system on his personal Star Destroyer, and set a course for Naboo at maximum velocity for the planet in order to be with his wife.

His Empress of the new Galactic Empire!

But what of Ahsoka? What would be her role now within the Empire?

He..._could_ take her on as an apprentice again, but in truth, Ahsoka had already learned just about everything she could from him, and had nothing left to teach her. The only real difference the two had right now was their level of power when using the Force and the only real edge Anakin had aside from that was in his skill level with a Lightsaber. Even with Ahsoka's two against his one, Anakin was more then a match for her, as he had taken on several of the most skilled Lightsaber duelist in the Galaxy. Ventresss, Dooku, and Obi-wan Kenobi were considered some of the best Lightsaber duelist in the Galaxy.

"How are you feeling Padme?" said Anakin, as he caressed her face with one hand, and put the other on her stomach to feel the twins almost ready to come out of the woman he loved.

"Better now that you're here," said Padme, as she loved how Anakin's eyes shined with such affection, and saw the man she loved still existed behind the Sith that was Darth Vader.

"I'm glad my visions of you dying didn't become real," said Anakin before turning to face Ahsoka and knew he had her to thank for that.

"They almost did. Had Ahsoka not stopped you...I can only shutter to think what would have become of us all," said Padme while sending an appreciated glance towards Ahsoka.

"Thank the Force for small mercies, huh SkyGuy?" said Ahsoka smiling at Anakin and the man smiled back.

"Yes Snips. Small mercies indeed. Though I still don't know where to place you within my Empire. What do you think Padme?" said Anakin, as he felt unsure on what to do, and felt some advice from his wife could help him.

"She belongs with us Ani. Always has been apart of us. Apart of _you_," said Padme, as she saw Anakin looking at her with a raised eyebrow, and then at Ahsoka clearly shocked by how..._bold_ the Senator of Naboo had just become.

"Are you..._saying _what I think you're saying?" said Anakin looking from Padme to a now blushing Ahsoka.

"I think she is SkyGuy. How long have you known?" said Ahsoka to Padme seeing the woman smile that "I've known for awhile" look on her face.

"It wasn't hard to see. When I first met you, I could see the crush you had, and hid behind that of being a dutiful apprentice trying to please her Master. Then, as you got older, the crush you developed turned to love, and had to hide it out of fear. Fear Anakin would turn you down and fear of what the Jedi Council would do when they learned of it," said Padme seeing Ahsoka shift slightly.

"The voice of experience?" said Ahsoka looking at the two seeing them nod.

"Our marriage was a secret to everyone. No one outside of R2, C3PO, and the priest performing the marriage knew of it. And Palpatine though how he learned of it, I still don't know, and possibly don't even want to know," said Anakin before removing the now dead Sith Lord from his mind.

"Regardless, I would be honored to be apart of your family, and as...your lover. That is of course...if you'll have me?" said Ahsoka knowing as Emperor the man could have any kind of lover and as many of them as he wanted.

"We'll start off slow. I'm...not sure how to proceed with have two lovers so we should be careful how we handle this and keep this a secret from the public eye for our safety," said Anakin seeing Ahsoka nodding in agreement since many would not consider him a good Emperor if they learned he had a concubine attached to his marriage and some might even call him a pig for it.

"Officially, I'll place you as my wife's bodyguard, and Chief Advisor when it comes to making important government decisions," said Anakin seeing the woman nod since it would help cover her place in the family well with only rumors and gossip being the closest thing to the truth there was to the whole thing.

"And..._unofficially_?" said Ahsoka in a teasing manner that made Anakin blush at his former students boldness.

"Ahsoka," said Anakin in a warning tone since his wife was here while the two women now giggled at his expense.

"You two. Just don't let me catch the two of you making out or other things until my hormones realign!" said Padme, which made the two both blush, and then laugh at the very idea of being caught by the pregnant woman in a compromising position.

They could only hope for small mercies given their track record in life.

"Master, can I talk to you in private?" said Ahsoka seeing Anakin frown, but nod his head knowing this was something important, and would tell Padme if it was that important she know whatever they were going to talk about.

"Sure Snips. What is it?" said Anakin after they left Padme to rest while walking into the private room across from hers.

"I just...I just wanted to say thank you again. For sparing me at the Jedi Temple. I saw the look in your eyes. You were prepared to strike me down. At the time, I didn't know why you would attack the Jedi, or even myself after everything we went through during the Clone Wars. It wasn't until after you spared me and learned everything from Padme about what was going on did I realize you were doing it all for her. That your love for Padme would make you go against everything and everyone that could threaten it," said Ahsoka seeing Anakin admit it though she could tell that he hated himself for even raising his own Lightsaber against her from the start.

"Don't sell yourself short Snips. I cared enough about you to not end your life," said Anakin seeing Ahsoka smile back though her eyes were starting to swell up with tears.

"I know Master, but all the same, I just wanted you to know I am grateful, and that I would never betray you or Padme. I can honestly say that I love you both with all my heart," said Ahsoka before tacking him in a hug.

"Ahsoka," said Anakin while hearing her cry into his chest.

"I want to help you raise the twins. I want to one day have a family of my own with you and see our children all grow up together with a big family to call our own. To start over everything we know about the Force from scratch and show the Jedi how wrong they were to deny attachments. To deny love. For it was my love for you that I defied the Jedi and changed things for the better," said Ahsoka, as she had seen the future, and what Anakin would become without her.

What would happen to Padme without the proper instinctive response to Anakin's cry of outrage at the assumed betrayal and the twins being separated for so long without even knowing the truth until the damage was almost too far gone to repair.

"Oh Snips. We are so alike, aren't we? Just imagine what our kids will be like in future?" said Anakin hearing Ahsoka laugh in his chest.

"You better pray to the Force for sons SkyGuy because every boy in the Galaxy is going to cause you trouble should they choose to court any daughter you have," said Ahsoka, as she felt Anakin stiffen, and knew that he realized the horrible truth of having a daughter inheriting his impulsive like ways.

"Perhaps it's the boys of the Galaxy that should be afraid of my daughter and even more of me should they be unworthy in my eyes," said Anakin knowing the daughter of the Emperor would have a near impossible chance of getting the man she wanted.

"True. I guess we'll just have to pray the Force grants us small mercies," said Ahsoka hearing Anakin laugh this time.

"Small mercies," said Anakin simply before hugging Ahsoka tightly and then the two soon headed for Padme's room once again.

All the while thanking the Force for the small mercies it had granted them.

-FIN

(A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Now before you bite my head (some of you will), I'll have you know that in the Star Wars Universe, many suspected the Emperor had been in bed with several concubines (gross picturing it in your head, isn't it), even though they were really his Hands, and this just hit me so I went with it. Hope you liked it in the end. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
